


Little Princess

by TakamaruKurokawa



Series: Birthday Present Fics [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Little Princess Ryuai, Loving Dads, M/M, family bonding time, protective dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakamaruKurokawa/pseuds/TakamaruKurokawa
Summary: Their Little Princess had a nightmare. So they have bonding time instead.





	Little Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessPuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPuma/gifts).



It was just after dawn when they were awoken by the shrill cry of their daughter. Yuuya was up out of bed quickly, pulling on his pants as he moved to go to the five-year-old. Ryuu was slower, climbing out of bed and leisurely taking his time. He could sense no one in the house apart from themselves so he wasn’t worried about someone hurting her.

He found Yuuya holding Ryuai, her sleeping wear, a large shirt covering her like a night dress. The five-year-old was curled up against her Papa’s chest, clutching at his neck like a cat. As Ryuu approached, he could hear their Princess mumbling about what had scared her so much she woke up and called for them.

Yuuya pressed a kiss to Ryuai’s head, looking up as his husband approached him. “Bad dream,” he whispered softly, rubbing their daughter’s back calmly while nodding towards the bandages that covered his right arm.

Ryuu’s brow furrowed as he stepped closer. Ryuai had only been a toddler when he had received the injury. Stepping closer, he pressed his lips to Ryuai’s head. “What’s wrong, Princess? You worried about Daddy?”

Ryuai lifted her head and nodded, holding her hands out. “I no like it when you get booboos,” she whimpered.

Ryuu gently took her in his arms, tucking her under his chin. “I’m ok, Princess,” he whispered to her, following Yuuya as he beckoned for him to follow after him. Making sure Ryuai was secure against his chest, the red-head slowly made his way after his husband.

“Why you don’t you put on a cartoon or something?” Yuuya suggested, entering the kitchen. “Something funny.” Out of the two of them, Yuuya was the more caring and easy-going one while Ryuu was more stricter, particularly when it came to training and school.

Making his way into the living-room, Ryuu sat on the couch with Ryuai, the little one’s curly long brown hair brushing his nose when he moved her ever-so-slightly in his arms. “What would you like to watch, Princess?” he whispered in her ear, stroking her back gently, trying to stop the trembling in her little body.

“Something funny, Daddy,” she whispered, shuffling a little to lift her head as he switched on the TV. She rested her cheek against Ryuu’s, her little arms wrapped around his neck. Ryuu pressed a kiss to her forehead as he flicked on a cartoon he recognised Yuuya and Ryuai watch regularly. “I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too, Ryuai. So much,” he whispered, lifting his head when Yuuya came in with three cups of what smelled like hot chocolate. “Look what Papa brought.”

Ryuai’s eyes widened happily at the sight, sitting up properly on her father’s lap. “May I have some, Papa?” Let it not be said that Ryuu didn’t teach any manners to anyone. When he wanted to or was needed. “Please?”

“Of course, Princess, but you need to let it cool a little,” Yuuya answered, kissing her head as he sat down, placing the cups on the table. “Is that okay?”

Ryuai nodded, smiling as her Papa curled up against her Daddy. She always enjoy how loving they were to each other and her. With how tightly they were pressed, Ryuai could sit and cuddle with both, a rare occurrence but a treasured one. Moving to do so, she squealed as her fathers tickled her suddenly. “DADDY! PAPA!” she squealed. “NO!”

Ryuu and Yuuya grinned at each other as their baby squealed in delight, far different from her mood after she had been rudely awoken by her nightmare. Eventually, they stopped, chuckling when the five-year-old mock-glared at the two of them. “That wasn’t funny!” She was pouting at both of them. “Meanies!”

“Awww,” Yuuya teased, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. “We’re sorry. You know we love you.”

She snuggled against him at his words, smiling when she felt both her parents wrap their arms around her and each other. They stayed like that, enjoying each other’s hugs. And the Ryuai reached for her hot chocolate, cool enough now not to burn her. “Thank you, Papa,” came her little voice when Yuuya gently handed her her cup.

The little girl snuggled back against her fathers as she drank her hot chocolate, giggling at the TV while Yuuya stroked the back of Ryuu’s head softly. Ryuu’s eyes began to droop close as the pattern gently pulled him back into a peaceful sleep, his family safe beside him.

* * *

The first thing Ryuu heard when he woke up was Ryuai questioning Yuuya. The red-head opened his eyes to find their baby girl sitting perched on Yuuya’s lap and playing with her papa’s turquoise quartz pendant necklace “When is Uncle Taka, Auntie Aisa and Raiden coming to visit next time?” She looked up at the former Sand-nin. “I miss playing with Raiden.”

Ryuu suppressed a grin. He was already sure he was gonna win the bet that the two of them would probably date at some stage. He looked forward to the reward he’d receive from his husband. And the money from Takamaru. Aisa had made a comment about ‘Like father, like son’ so he was fairly certain she thought the same as himself.

Yuuya had visibly paled at their daughter’s words. Raiden, Takamaru and Aisa’s almost six-year-old son was possibly Ryuai’s favourite person in the world, apart from her fathers. And they all had an on-going bet whether the two would date when they were older.

 


End file.
